Sakura Disillusion
by Empty Melodies
Summary: Where the title suggest an epic drama but is in actuality a series of nonsense-fluff drabbles. Rated T for safety.
1. Personal Space

**Personal Space**

Hibari reached for the cupboard with the cups. He'd just come out of a meeting and like always, the crowding got to him. Truthfully, he didn't mind people grouping together, just not when it was near him. He just had a bigger definition of personal space compared to other people.

He took his green tea to his tatami mat room and brought out his table. He'd dismissed Kusakabe and cancelled any other appointments for the day.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

"Oya, fancy seeing you here Kyouya."

"Liar. I'm always here after a meeting."

Mukuro was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and tie loose. He strode across the room and sat on the other side of the small table, taking a sip from the cup on the table.

"Thanks for the tea."

Hibari smirked.

"Who said it was for you?"

"Kyouya, I doubt you need two cups for yourself." He answered with a smirk of his own. Hibari closed his eyes and took a sip of his own tea.

"It may have been for someone else."

You and I both know Kyouya," the voice came from right next to him, "that that's not true." Hibari opened his eyes as he turned so that his whole body faced Mukuro. He looked up to meet the other's mismatched eyes. Mukuro was leaning over him, his tie hanging between them. His eyes narrowed.

"You're too close, herbivore."

"Kufufu. And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll bite you to death." He said as he pulled Mukuro down by his tie. Their lips met with a bruising clash as they both fought for the upper hand.

Hibari didn't mind when he was pushed back onto the floor, the other's body flush against his own. He didn't mind sharing his space with Mukuro.

He didn't mind at all.


	2. Trust

**Trust**

Hibari didn't even know why he was at the stupid party. The crowding of herbivores and the music playing in the background weren't to his tastes at all. The air was suffocating and it couldn't get noisier. He sat down in a chair and studied the crowd.

It was the Herbivore King's wedding reception and being the Tenth boss if the mafia world's greatest family attracted many of the world's strongest people to the only five star hotel in Namimori. It was almost as big as the Inheritance Ceremony. He had wanted to check out the competition and it was half the reason he was here, sitting cross-legged at the table.

The other half of the reason placed a flute of champagne in front of him. Rokudou Mukuro sat himself in the seat next to him. Hibari glared at the glass on the table distastefully.

"Oya, oya. Where's the trust, Kyouya?"

"What's there to trust?"

"Kufufu. You do have a point there."

Mukuro threaded his fingers through Hibari's. He took a sip from his own glass and glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

Hibari squeezed back and took a sip.


	3. Halloween

**Halloween**

Hibari glared as children dressed up as ghosts and other ghastly things ran past him. It made him reach into his mouth to touch the case over his teeth and pull at the cape tied around his neck.

Halloween.

During his afternoon nap he'd been woken up. Before he could even issue a threat, fangs had been shoved into his mouth and he was dragged out of his house. His tonfas were still on the kitchen table. He glared at the illusionist pulling him along by the wrist. He only needed to look at whoever opened the door and they would hand over their whole supply of confectionary. Hibari thought that it must be the fangs.

"Let me go. I'm going home."

"Oya, we haven't even gone to the costume party yet."

He looked at Mukuro's costume, or lack there of. He had worn his normal Kokuyou uniform and paraded his trident around.

"What _are_ you meant to be?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're the monster and I'm the monster tam—"

The air was knocked out of the illusionist as Hibari pushed him against the wall, hands fisted up in the front of his shirt.

"What?"

"I said, you're the monster and I'm the—"

"I'm going home."

"If you go, I'll let you 'bite me to death' all you want."

The next second Mukuro was shoved against the wall again. In the same moment Hibari had spit out the fangs and bit down on Mukuro's neck, drawing blood. Mukuro groaned as Hibari sucked and lapped at the wound.

"So I take it you'll go then?" Mukuro rasped out, fingers threading through the other's hair.

Hibari only sucked harder.


	4. Bite Marks

**Bite Marks**

Hibari pushed Mukuro onto the bed with a shove. He was pulled after him by his tie which was discarded moments later. He unbuttoned the other man's shirt and worked his way from his mouth to his neck. Hibari found his pulse point and bit down. Just as he was about to break skin Mukuro pulled him up for a kiss.

"No biting." He said when they stopped for air.

"Why?"

"My skin's too pale. It looks horrible."

"Just hide them with your herbivorous illusions."

"It's a waste of energy; hiding your teeth marks."

"Too bad." Hibari bit down on the same spot as before, drawing blood.

However that was the last time he did so without Mukuro's consent.


End file.
